


替考 （下）

by QY20251226



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, sp - Fandom, 训诫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QY20251226/pseuds/QY20251226





	替考 （下）

私设是我的❗️

巍巍和勤耕在一起了，生生和慕生是勤耕亲儿子

ooc是我的❗️

小学生文笔还是我的❗️

而且也没有什么逻辑性❗️

膝盖一软直接跪在了地上，两手拽上耳朵，嘴巴瘪了瘪，那模样跟他爹倒是一模一样，装可怜也是蛮有一套的呦！

“爸，我，我们错了，真错了。”一边说着还望那个胳膊疼得筷子都拿不稳的爹那瞟，看着他爹躲着他的眼光心下也了然，“我们再…再…再也不敢了。”

沈巍一只手拽下插在案板里的刀，插回原位，“走，先吃饭。”

那一顿饭吃的可是战战兢兢，不敢挑食，不敢出声的，生怕一个不小心触到了他爸的生气点，那吃的可真是跟鸡儿啄食似的，一餐饭下来倒也没吃饱，但又不知道他爸知道了那一步，心里装着事浮生吃吃停停。

“吃好了是吧！勤耕你进去帮我看看卷子，算个分，慕生洗碗去，浮生过来！”说到后面明显越来越气的巍巍，把慕生吓到了，一个激灵跪在地上，一个劲直道歉。

“不去是吧，行，在这呆着看你哥受罚。”

这下慕生是起也不好不起也不好，正左右为难着呐，巍巍接着说到“咱家撒谎，不好好搞学习怎么罚来着，慕生你说说。”

“掌嘴和……和打屁股”

“行了，慕生都这么说了，浮生过来吧。”

“是。”

硬着头皮走过去看着他爸坐在椅子上一动不动的，心里也有了点羞愧，他爸这指定是要给他点颜色看看，逃肯定逃不掉了，求饶也不知道有没有点用。这小时候挨罚的姿势都出来了，今儿个肯定不好过了。

认命的蹲下来手撑在地上，把腿架上他爸的腿，刚摆好姿势一巴掌就呼上了臀。“怎么裤子都不脱了？”

“爸，我都这么大人了，能不能不脱了。再说爹爹慕生还在这呐。”眼光闪躲着一边还往旁边跪着的慕生身上看。

“呵，现在要面子了，现在怕人看了。我看你这学期逃课，找代课，找代考找的蛮顺手的嘛！还要什么面子啊，我面子里子全都被你给丢净了。勤耕进去。”

这一嗓子吼得，勤耕也是不太敢帮着这两个小崽子讨饶，只得收拾了碗筷，窜进了房。

看着这火气大的，浮生也是不敢顶嘴，生怕多给自己招来几巴掌。麻利的脱了裤子折好放在一边，标标准准的姿势撑好，腰板挺的直直的，胳膊也认认真真的伸直，尽量做到完美无缺，让他爸没法给他加刑。

“啪”一巴掌甩上来，比刚才警示性的那一巴掌重多了，一个没忍住一嗓子喊了出来。

“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪”一连好几下直接和屁股来了个亲密接触，浮生倒也是忍不住了，哼哼唧唧的嚷嚷着，又不敢喊的太明显，怕他爸更生气，不嚷吧他又疼的直抽抽。

“你给我小点声。把你爹爹喊出来了就全部给我重新来。”

听闻这话腿上架着的两条腿明显抖了抖，腰板也从刚塌下去的样子往上挺了挺。。。。。。。

“啪啪啪啪”又是几巴掌下去少说也得打了二三十下了，臀上也显得红彤彤的，毕竟确实是气的脑仁疼，一下下打上去一点点手劲都没留，不过也确实准备借着机会好好教育一下这个不听话的儿子。这么想着手下又加了几分力度，“啊啊啊，爹，爹，救命啊，阿爸要打死我啊”又是一巴掌打在那红的不太均匀的臀上，疼的一个激灵，手一哆嗦摔在了地上。

这一摔浮生没摔坏，慕生倒是怕的吸了两口气，毕竟从小都只有他给他哥上药的份，哪里被打过哦。

“喊，你喊啊，你爹被你喊出来了，那就全部从头再来。”沈巍看他摔在地上，便把他两条腿扒拉下去，自己蹲了下去在大儿子耳边用气音说着。

一瞬间，空间里好像多了那么一丢丢尴尬的气氛，疼的在地上直扭扭的浮生瞬间安静，不嚷了，就剩下一不小心臀部磕在地上一声一声的抽泣声。

趁着浮生休息的瞬间，沈巍在客厅晃了一圈把花瓶里那根专门留下的藤条拿了过来，点了点浮生的臀，示意人把腿放上去撑好。

揉了揉手腕，可怜巴巴的望了一眼站的笔挺的爸，看着好像还是没什么回旋的余地，认命的撑起来，这撑板凳上跟撑他爸腿上可不一样，板凳硬邦邦冷冰冰的，就算想借个力，腿上也会隔得生疼，本来刚刚撑了半天的胳膊就不太得劲，这现在还不知道这惩罚要到什么时候，只能期望他爸早点消气了。

一下藤条抽上去，疼的人差点又摔倒地上，晃了晃身子稳住以后，沈巍下一藤条又抽了上去，浮生只能使劲的用手拽住地面，死死的扣住，不让自己摔倒。这藤条一下一下的甩在臀上，多少下也没个准信，心里一边念叨着他爸下手真毒，一边乞求着下一秒就能停手。

突然一下抽在后腰上，没什么肉的地方扛不住打，带着人一起跌下去，沈巍本想着怕打坏了孩子，想撩开衣服看一眼，却被浮生挡住了。越发起疑，用劲把手拉开，掀开衣服来，看到眼里的却不只是刚刚抽上去的一下，大大小小的伤口横在侧腰后背上，好像在给这孩子求饶，反倒是看的沈巍火冒三丈，拿起藤条就往身上胡乱的抽，搞得浮生连连往后躲，用胳膊挡住脸，只求阿爸能看在他浑身伤口的样子下能放他一马。

沈巍不管怎么说还是心疼自家孩子，抽了几下就卸了力，但就怕这孩子记吃不记打，把人拽起来，一巴掌呼上了脸。

浮生被打的偏头过去，也不敢上手挡，怕给自己再招来些罪受，也就直挺挺的扛着，但是这声动静实在挺大，躲在房里本就怕出事的勤耕跑出来，看着缩在墙边的浮生，一阵阵心疼涌上来，过去抱着浮生，梗着脖子冲沈巍喊了声别打了。浮生倒是看阿爹出来了吓得又哆嗦两下生怕还要重来一遭。

沈巍本也没准备再打，毕竟自家孩子怎么说也是受了欺负，就是这不听话实在是让人心烦意乱“好了好了，不打了，坐那写检讨去。勤耕进去，这事我来管，你这么心软放水的，他总不记得疼。”沈巍终于松了口，喊着慕生过来问情况。

在一边目睹全程的慕生跪也跪了那么久膝盖跪的涨涨的，腿也麻了站不起来，只得膝行过去，望着沈巍，拿眼神试探着，就怕自己一过去藤条就上了阵。

“爸 对不起，我们不该翘考试的。”

沈巍心下了然，毕竟这慕生可是个乖小子，从小到大从没有惹过麻烦，逃课旷课的。这次连着这小子一起都翘了那多半也是出了什么事。

“我们那个兄弟xxc说家里要逼他结婚，他得逃婚，喊浮生去帮忙，本来以为真只是这点事，谁，谁知道去了才知道上当了，本来是计划好了，带我一起去搞定了赶在今早考试之前回来，谁知道xxc是以为自己看上的女人是因为浮生哥拒绝他，怀恨在心，找了一帮子人来报复。可能我不在那浮生也不会受伤吧”边说着还有点愧疚的看着坐在板凳上的浮生“我什么也不会，也不会打架，他一边打还得护着我，遭了不少暗算。”

沈巍听着心里一颤，往浮生那瞟，刚巧却看见浮生用手撑着凳子，也不好好写检讨的样子，一下子压下去的火又窜了上来，轻轻走过去“屁股疼坐不住是不，打轻了是吧，要不再来一遍。。。。。”

听声音突然在耳边炸开的浮生一激灵，把手抽出来，屁股重重的砸在凳子上，疼出来一身冷汗。

“哪只手！”

“啊”

听这意思怕不是还得打，乖桑桑的把双手递出去，倒是只被藤条轻轻的打了几下。

“这次考试的内容暑假好好给我复习，半个月以后再考，慕生语文英语啥的盯着他好好背，背不好的就打，看你爹给你惯的。我要是哪天回来查他背书不过关，我连着你两一起打。”回头看着跪在那可怜兮兮怕挨打的慕生，装着凶巴巴的吼。

浮生是听出来了他爸气消了，可是慕生从小到大也没挨过打，也不知道他爸咋样才算起气消，还紧张兮兮的等着他爸处罚。

“行了，起来吧，过去写检讨，2500字，啥时候写完了啥时候再和浮生一起过来给我。”

浮生看他爸这气消了，又开始得寸进尺，“爸，我跪着写吧，真的好疼好疼！”

“再说一句今晚上坐这睡觉。再有下次把你脚给你抽肿了，看你还往不往外跑，别总是逞

兄弟义气，有的人那就不算是兄弟，连个朋友都不算。”

一瞬间禁了声，乖乖的埋头写检讨去了。但心里倒是暖暖的，至少不管在外面受天大的委屈，回来了就算阿爸爹爹再凶，他们也还是为了自己好啊。


End file.
